


Permanent Housemate + On Time + Lockdown

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: And yet, Gen, Injury, Language, and angst ish, as per usual, gunshot wound, i am not to be trusted, reena of course has a one liner for the situation, so naturally some whump, this chapter starts so innocently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: The gang gathers for a post-mission meal and Reena becomes a permanent part of the household. The next morning, work starts off calmly. Too bad nothing ever goes well for the Phoenix.Or, Reena finds out just how much bad luck follows the team she just joined.





	Permanent Housemate + On Time + Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was posted already but I forgot to make it part of the series so I had to delete this one _and_ part nine and I’m reposting them as I type this. 
> 
> Oops.

OUT ON THE DECK  
THE GANG’S ALL HERE

“Hey, kiddo, you look like you’re feeling better.” Jack said, sitting next to Reena, who was munching happily on her Chinese takeout. 

“Yeah, Mac made sure of that.” she answered. “He really doesn’t like seeing people upset, does he?” 

“Nah, been that way since I met him in the sandbox.” Jack said, reaching out to adjust Reena’s glasses, which had been sitting crooked. 

“ _He_ is right here.” I interjected, scooping a forkful of noodles into my mouth. Reena and Jack exchanged a grin. I just rolled my eyes. 

“So, Reena, how’s house-hunting coming?” Riley asked. Bozer and I exchanged a glance. Reena shrugged. 

“LA is wicked expensive, dude.” Reena answered. “It’s either too small and pretty dumpy, or way too expensive.” 

“Hey, uh, about that,” I started. Reena looked at me questioningly. “How would you feel about becoming a permanent resident with Bozer and I?” I asked. I was pretty sure I could’ve lit a room with the light that exploded in Reena’s eyes. 

“Are- are you sure, guys?” she stammered. Bozer and I nodded, twin smiles across our faces. 

“Ree, having you around is like living with our little sister. The place would feel empty without you at this point.” Bozer said. “Besides, this is the best I’ve ever seen Mac.” Jack nodded. “He’s finally got someone in the house who really understands what he went through.” Reena smiled, bumping my shoulder with hers. 

“In that case, I’d be happy to move in permanently.” she said. “That means a lot, guys, thank you.” 

“To the newest housemate.” Jack said, raising his beer bottle. We all repeated the sentiment, clinking beers with whoever we could reach. “May it be long, long lived.” 

BACK TO WORK AS USUAL  
REENA AND I ARE ACTUALLY EARLY

“Well I guess you finally managed to pull yourselves together this morning.” came Matty’s greeting as Reena and I walked into the war room. 

“Good morning to you, too, Boss.” Reena said. “What’s on the docket for today?” 

“Today’s a day to catch up on reports.” Matty said. “Exciting, I know, but I’ve been told it beats having to take time out of an evening or a day off.” 

“Oh, you were actually listening to me?” Jack said. “Wow, didn’t know you did that outside of missions.” Matty rolled her eyes. 

“You can work in here or in your offices, though I’d be surprised if you knew where those are.” Matty said. The five of us exchanged a glance. 

“In here.” we all said together. Matty barely suppressed a smirk. 

“I figured. That pile on the table is for you guys. I don’t care how you divide the work, but get them done.” Matty said. She picked up her tablet and got busy with some work of her own as we all set our things down and grabbed the files. 

“I was hoping I wasn’t gonna have to do this one.” Jack muttered. “Didn’t particularly want to relive this.” 

“Which one?” Reena asked. 

“Your rescue.” Jack answered. “I hate thinking about the shape you were in that day.” Reena reached across me to squeeze Jack’s wrist for a moment. Jack gave her a soft smile before they started working on their own reports. 

We worked uninterrupted until lunch, when Matty left and then came back five minutes later with pizza boxes. We all immediately set down whatever we were working on to grab a few slices. The room filled with laughter and chatter as we had lunch. Reena was in the middle of laughing her way through a story about her first tattoo when the lights in the room switched to red and sirens blared through the entire building. 

“What the _shit_?” Reena demanded, flinching and ducking low out of habit. 

“Lockdown procedure.” Matty said as Jack ran to shut the door and frost the windows over. “Something’s happened and it sent the place into lockdown.” Reena and Jack already had their guns out, and Riley was typing frantically, I assumed to figure out what was going on. 

“Looks like we just had someone escape from lockup. There’s an interrogation room marked as ‘occupied’ that’s empty, too.” Riley informed us after a few moments. 

“Shit.” Matty hissed. “Jack, can you pull a TAC team together?” she asked. Jack nodded. “Take Reena and Mac with you and _watch each others’ backs._ I will not have my agents killed in my territory.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Reena answered. “Good luck in here.” she added. Matty nodded and Reena, Jack, and I headed for the door. Jack opened it just a crack, peeking out, before sliding through, Reena and I on his heels. Jack led and Reena brought up the rear, making sure I stayed between the two of them since they had guns. Suddenly there was shouting and I turned in time to see three men sprint around the corner. I didn’t recognize any of them, and they were wearing non-Phoenix gear. 

Which meant they weren’t Phoenix. 

“Guys, _run!_ ” Reena yelled. Jack and I threw ourselves around the corner. Reena followed, but not before I heard her cry, “ _Shit!_ ” 

“Reena, you good?” I demanded. She shook her head and I noticed blood seeping through the fingers of her left hand, which was pressed tightly to her left side. “Shit.” I muttered. 

“Well that’s what I get for thinking this was going okay so far.” Reena said dryly.


End file.
